A Maid to Kill For
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: A new Maid has entered the Phantomhive manor. Wait! Her skills even exceeds Sebastian! His little sister sure has talent.


_Dear Ciel of Phantomhive,_

_I would like to thank you so dearly for taking care of my older brother. If I've heard correctly, you have named him Sebastian? I really think that is such a fitting name for him. I hope he isn't causing you any trouble? If so, I am apologizing on his behalf. On another note, I'd love to thank you for providing me home and board. Of course, in exchange, I will be working for you as a humble Maid. I assure you, I am fitting to work for the infamous Phantomhive famile._

_Yours truly,_

_Ameliah Michaelis_

_P.S. Oh, by the way, I sent this letter in a month in advance so that you could prepare me a perfect room. I am indeed a lady and expect the best view of the manor._

The young thirteen-year-old boy read the letter with a risen brow, resting his chin loosely in his palm. When he spotted the name, his single blue hue widened in surprise. "Sebastian!" he called immediately in reaction. He pushed himself back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him and crossing his legs when the handsome butler entered the room.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian Michaelis murmured, placing an elegant hand on his chest before bowing forward slightly. He looked over the young boy with crimson hues, half-closed.

"Please explain this letter." Ciel ordered, thrusting the sheet of paper in his direction. The Butler blinked in slight confusion before crossing the room and taking it from the boy. His eyes searched the contents quickly. When he spotted the name, a frown appeared on his face as he stroked his chin in thought, "I have no idea what this is about. Possible a prank? Remember, you were the one who gave me my name." he smiled slyly at Ciel before handing the paper back to him.

Ciel grunted in agitation, taking the paper back before re-reading it and placing it neatly on his desk. His elbows rested on the arm rest as he glanced to the side, eye half-closed. A hint of annoyance was found on his child-like features. "Who'd be stupid enough to prank the Earl of Phantomhive?" he murmured,

Suddenly, the great mahogany door sprung open, the red-violet haired maid barging in. "F-Forgive Bot-chan, but you have a visitor." she stammered, her eyes peeking at Sebastian. She held her hand to her chest, swallowing quite audibly. Ciel sat forward, interlacing his fingers. "Sebastian, were we expecting any guests?" Ciel Phantomhive asked his servant.

Sebastian rose a brow as well. "I believe not, Bot-chan. Maybe it is Lady Elis -- " he was interrupted by the clumsy Maid. "N-No! It isn't Lady Elizabeth. She claims to be Sebastian's sister." Maylene stated. She tried to compare them mentally. The woman who appeared out of nowhere looked like the spitting image of Sebastian.

Both Master and Butler exchanged looks of surprise. Ciel looked down at the letter before sighing, pushing it away. "Sebastian, prepare some tea for the guest." he muttered before hopping down from the elegant chair. The boy crossed the room as the butler bowed, an, "As you wish.", as a response.

The Earl turned to his left and approached the staircase. There, standing at the foot of the stairs was a woman with hair darker than midnight and eyes of a crimson red. The woman looked up at him, pushing back the thick strands of her hair from her face, her thin lips quirking up into a welcoming smile.

"Ah, you must be Ciel Phantomhive. Only someone dressed as elegantly as you can be the Earl." the stranger giggled, resting a fish-net, gloved hand on the shiny railing.

Ciel took a step back in slight alarm. The resemblance to Sebastian was rather striking and uncanny. He did not need a second glance to find the similarities between the two. He snorted with a weary sigh. "And you must be Ameliah, I presume?" he inquired, angling his head to the side as he held the brim of his top hat.

"That's correct." the girl known as Ameliah responded with a smirk.

Ciel's eye widened, his feet stumbling back a foot or so when he was suddenly face to face with the beautiful woman. She was leaning forward so that they were staring straight in the eyes, a thin finger to her thin lips. A spark of interest was in her crimson hues. "And just so you know, I am indeed a _Maid to __kill__ for." her voice rang like bells, revealing her perfectly white, straight teeth._


End file.
